Mario Party: Carnival
Mario Party: Carnival is the next instalment in the Mario Party ''series. It is the first one developed by Super Games Inc, and the first one not to be titled with a number or system. Story MC Ballyhoo was going around Toad Town, inviting the players back to the Star Carnival. When they got there, Bowser and Bowser Jr. took it over completely. So, MC Ballyhoo starts a contest. Whoever can defeat Bowser and get the Star Carnival back will get the carnival named after themselves! (I.e Mario Carnival, Luigi Carnival etc.) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Mario Parties 1-8. You roll a dice block and roam around the board for a number of turns. At the end of the turn, you play a minigame. Each board has a different objective to getting a star. Modes A lot of the modes are similar to Mario Party 8''. Party Mode In Party Mode, you can play with custom rules. 8 Player Mode also returns from Mario Party 7. You can choose from 10 - 50 turns, and choose types of minigames. (Gameplay choices: Battle Royale, 2 vs. 2, 2x4, 8P Battle Royale, 6P Battle Royale and 1 vs. 1) Story Mode Story Mode is longer than the other Mario Parties. Here is the order. *Do first NEW board vs. 3 random players *Do first NEW board with a NPC (Goomba, 1 VS 1) *Do first RETRO board vs. 3 random players *Do first RETRO board vs. a NPC (Funky Kong, 1 VS 1) *Repeat that pattern for boards 2, 3, 5 and 5 *After, Bowser Jr. sends Shy Guy, Boo, Koopa, Magikoopa and himself to battle with you in NEW 6th Board, and then RETRO 6th Board. You must win, or you have to do the board again. *Bowser comes, and you must battle Bowser Jr. in NEW Board 6, and Bowser in RETRO Board 6. *Complete the final board after that in 8 PLAYER MODE! You are VS is the Koopalings *When that is completed, you must defeat Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a minigame callled Carnival Showdown. You must collect tickets, bring them to MC Ballyhoo, get a mini star rod, and shoot Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr has 6 HP, Bowser has 10. You have 10 HP as well. *After that, all characters come and congratulate you. The Star Carnival has been turned into the _______ Carnival! *If you were a certain character, you would've unlocked a character. (See below for unlock guide). Others unlocked a board, and others unlocked a minigame mode thing. Minigame Mode There are 5 different options here. Below the line are unlockables. *'Free Play Tent:' Free Play Minigames! *'Minigame Roller Coaster:' Play minigames (any type you choose). First to 3,5,7 or 9 wins is the winner. ________________________________________________________________________________ *'Eatsa Contest:' For this contest, there are many different pizzas, pies, cakes, cookies and more! Win a minigame, choose a food item, and try and find your icon. First to find all 3 wins! *'Duelo Harvest!' Takes place at the carnival's farm! 2 players meet up, and play duel minigames. They must build a fence to trap the other team's animals. *'Giant Ice Cream Climb:' The ice-cream you are climbing in 10,000 feet high! Win solo minigames. Get perfect on all minigames, and you will reach 10,000 feet! Battle Mode A new mode added to the Mario Party series which features some exclusive stuff that you can play ONLINE! There is a short board (Star Carnival) which is a race to the finish, and then you can play minigame rollercoaster. There are a few extra games as well. You can also post Miiverse messages from here. Extra Tent This tent is unlockable. It lets you play extra minigames. Fun Bazaar Here, you can buy things in game, set your options, and buy things for the Toy Parade! Characters Mario Party Carnival has a total of 20 playable characters. 6 need to be unlocked. There are also a total of 4 new playable characters to the Mario Party series. Non Playable Characters These characters have a role other than being playable in the game. Boards There are 13 boards in Mario Party 8. 7 are new, and 6 are under a section called Previously in the Star Carnival (referring to the retro Mario Party 8 boards). New Boards Previously in the Star Carnival Boards have EXACT same gameplay as MP8. *DK's Treetop Temple *Goomba's Booty Boardwalk *King Boo's Haunted Hideaway *Shy Guy's Perplex Express *Koopa's Tycoon Town *Bowser's Warped Orbit Candies All the candies from Mario Party 8 return. However, there is one new one: the Donkey Kong Candy! Donkey Kong comes and takes the player directly to the star, however, they won't get a turn on the dice block. They are fairly rare. What each player can unlock When a player beats Story Mode, they unlock something special for the game! *Mario - Unlocks the character Shy Guy. *Luigi - Unlocks the locked soundtrack. *Peach - Unlocks the Extra Mode. *Yoshi - Unlocks the character Diddy Kong. *Wario - Unlocks the Minigame Mode Eatsa Contest. *Daisy - Unlocks Part 3 of the Carnival Parade. *Waluigi - Unlocks the board Bowser's Space Mountain *Toad - Unlocks the Special Carnival Minigame: Ringmaster! *Toadette - Unlocks the Minigame Mode Duelo Harvest. *Birdo - Unlocks Part 1 if the Carnival Parade. *Hammer Bro. - Unlocks the character Magikoopa. *Blooper - Unlocks the character Boo. *Rosilina - Unlocks the character Pianta. *Lakitu - Unlocks the Minigame Mode Ice Cream Climb. *Diddy Kong - Unlocks Donkey Kong Candy. *Pianta - Unlocks Part 2 of the Carnival Parade. *Boo - Unlocks the board Bowser's Warped Orbit. *Shy Guy - Unlocks the character Koopa Troopa. *Koopa Troopa - Unlocks the board Koopa's Tycoon Town. *Magikoopa - Unlocks the board Bowser Jr. Parade. Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Super Games Inc. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Wii Games